


Bagging the A(E)llusive Sidney Crosby

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2013-2014 NHL Season, F/M, Fem!Ovechkin, Females in the NHL, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sidney," Alex starts, giving him a soft smile," Sid, you are my best friend. You have cared and loved me for three long, intense years, and I could not wish for better boyfriend." Alex almost winces at the few mistakes she makes, nervous and messing up on her English, but she ignores it and continues on. "But Sid, I no want you as boyfriend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagging the A(E)llusive Sidney Crosby

**Author's Note:**

> **If you found this by searching your name, I swear to God, for your own health, you probably should turn back now. Trust me, I'm a teenage girl.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I told myself on Tumblr that I was going to write it and then I wrote it. I still have 9 more that I want to write, so we'll see how this goes.
> 
> I'm texastyler91 over on tumblr, follow me if you want. :)
> 
>  
> 
> _I have no beta so all mistakes are mine._

Alex wasn't stupid. She had seen Sid looking at the ring, opening and closing the box in the hallway, all out in the open, like, forever ago. If he hadn't wanted her to know, then he shouldn't have been so, so Sid like.

She waited patiently. She waited for him to bring out the ring and ask her what he obviously has been wanting to ask her. Yet, every time Sid is about to ask her to marry him, something comes up. He was going to do it after they had eaten dinner at home, she could tell, then Sid was got a call from his parents because Taylor had been hurt. Sid had promptly freaked out until Alex had smacked him to get ahold of himself. He had left to head back to Canada the next day and had stayed up there, making sure Taylor and her broken leg were doing okay. By the time he got back, it was time for both of them to head back to their specific cities to get ready for the up coming hockey season.

So, Alex waited. And she waited. And she waited throughout the preseason and then she waited half of the regular season to still be waiting.

Alex wasn't a very patient person.

So, Alex, being herself, decided that if Sid wasn't going to man up and propose to her, she would just have to do it herself.

"You want me to do what?" Zhenya asks, staring at her.

"I need your help proposing to Sid," Ales replies, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Alex often headed to dinner with Zhenya whenever either of them where in town together. Sidney often teased them about their lunch dates, but understood how close the two Russians were. She had seen him during their game, a 3-0 loss on the Penguins' part, and briefly afterwards, before Sid was swept up by the media and Alex finally dragged Zhenya away from the locker room.

Zhenya shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his fingers tapping the table top.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"I know he bought a ring," she says after swallowing.

Zhenya's incessant tapping instantly stops and he looks at her with wide eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says nervously.

"Really, Evgeni? I saw Sid, months ago, with a ring. He's not very good at subtle," Alex replies, pointing at Zhenya with a sweet potato fry.

Zhenya snorted quietly and replied, "He's Sidney."

"Exactly," Alex replied. "So, are you going to help me or not?"

Zhenya gave her a calculating look before nodding slightly. The details and plan were still fuzzy, even to Alex, but she had a basic idea of what she wanted to do.

"I'll talk to people. We play each other again in March, right?"

"Yeah," Alex replied nodding.

"Everything should be set up by then," Zhenya says, finishing off his drink.

"Thanks, Zhenya. Really, I know Sid wants this, but he over thinks things until he confuses himself," Alex replies, waving the waitress over to get their check.

Zhenya laughs and replies, "Yes, I know, I see him more than you do."

Alex pays for the meal, her way of really thanking Zhenya, and thanks the waitress in her accented English before switching back to Russian.

"I'll talk to you as the plan comes together?"

"Absolutely," Zhenya replies, giving her a hug before they head out into the chill of Pittsburgh in winter.

**\-------Crovechkina-------**

Alex is nervous. She is so nervous and her hands are sweating and she doesn't even have her gloves on and she's pretty sure she's panicking. 

Everything has been set up, has been since the beginning of the month, and Alex has gone over what she wants to say, several times in front of her Washington home's mirrors, and she thinks she might forget everything she practiced.

She takes a deep breath, she doesn't need to be as freaked out as she is, she still has a game to play after all, and some of the guys are giving her concerned looks. When she decided not to tell them about proposing to Sid, she hadn't realized that her suddenly nervousness and erratic behavior would be noticed by the team.

"You okay, Alex?" Brooksie asks, obviously nominated by the team to ask what's going on with their captain.

Alex shakes her head and puts the rest of her gear on.

"It's nothing, just getting ready."

Brooksie hums, obviously not believing her, but willing to let it go for now. He resumes getting ready and before Alex can comprehend, their on the ice and the first period is half way through.

They're in the Penguin's territory, and after the Penguins' lost their away game against the Capitals yesterday, the fans are pumped and ready to see some hockey.

Alex plays one of her better games this season, not willing to let what she's going to do after the game, get in the way of her job as a hockey player. It goes to a shootout, which could have been avoided if there hadn't been that fucking giveaway in the second period. No shots get through either goalies and then Jokinen gets one and the Capitals don't, losing in a shootout, 2-1. 

Alex isn't happy with the loss, their defense could have been better and she has to talk to a couple of her teammates about the mistakes they made as a team tonight, but her plan is about to be put in action, and it's finally time for it to be the center of attention in her mind.

They keep all the players on the ice, which confuses almost everyone, and announce the stars of the game while they're just idly standing around. The red rug is rolled out and Mario steps out on the ice, microphone in hand.

"Well that was certainly an exciting game," he says, smiling charmingly at the crowd around him.

"I'm sure you're all familiar with out captain, Sidney Crosby. You also know that our captain has been dating miss Alexandra Ovechkina for three years now," Mario states, nodding at Sidney and then Alex.

The crowd cheers, long over any doubt that the two wouldn't play their hardest against each other.

Mario laughs, delighted, and turns his smile to Alex.

"If I'm correct, Alexandra here would like to say a few words tonight," he puts his hand in his pocket and pulls something out, keeping his fist closed.

Alex gulps, steeling herself, and skates over to Mario. She's surprised when he pulls her into a small hug, patting her back, before he takes her helmet off of her, and putting a small object into her open hand. She glances down only a little, the ring reflecting slightly from the lights around them. Zhenya had gotten Mario to agree to be the one to hold on to the ring Alex had bought. Alex didn't want to chance losing it and she knew how much Sid trusted Mario, so she figured she could too.

She smiled nervously at him, hair in a mess and cheeks flushed, before thanking him and taking the mike.

"Hello, Pens fans!" She shouts into the mike, grinning at their curious, yet excited cheers. "Sidney Crosby is great man. He is caring and loyal and he knows how to play hockey, which makes him best kind of man."

Alex can feel the eyes of both teams watching her, confused and wondering. She turns to smile at Sidney, who is blushing and shifting from foot to foot. She meets Zhenya's eyes and he gives her a slight nod before grinning and ushering Sidney over to her.

"Geno, what-?" Sidney stutters, batting at Zhenya as he takes Sid's helmet and plants him right next to Alex.

"Sidney," Alex starts, giving him a soft smile," Sid, you are my best friend. You have cared and loved me for three long, intense years, and I could not wish for better boyfriend." Alex almost winces at the few mistakes she makes, nervous and messing up on her English, but she ignores it and continues on. "But Sid, I no want you as boyfriend."

Sidney looks at her in horror and mortification for the short moment before Alex gets on one knee. The arena, which had been silent at her previous statement, suddenly exploded with hoots and screams, only to become silent once again when Alex brought the mike back up to her lips.

"So," she says, licking her lips and raising her hand to balance the ring in between in her fingers, "will you be my fiancé instead?"

Sidney stares at her, his mouth open slightly, and her heart stutters, doubt and shame running through her at the thought that maybe this wasn't what he wanted, before Sidney laughs. He laughs one of his loud, cute honking laughs, the kind of laugh that made Alex fall in love with him in the first place.

He takes the mike and ring from her at the same time, smiling gently at her. She licks her lips again, hope filling in where the doubt once was.

"You are a ridiculous person and I don't know how you got Mario and Geno to go along with this. You are crazy and kind and beautiful and I've had a ring for you since this summer. I should have known that you would beat me to the punch," Sidney says, never taking his eyes off of her. He slips the ring on his finger, twisting it. "So. yes."

Alex scrambles to stand up, eyes wide. "Yes?"

Sidney laughs, nodding, and replies, "Yes, Alexandra Ovechkina, I will marry your crazy self."

Alex grins and launches herself at Sidney, kissing him right on the ice. The cheers have returned from the crowd, and Alex is pretty sure she can hear cheers coming from both of the benches, but she doesn't care. She's kissing Sidney with all she's got and she couldn't be happier.

After all, she just bagged herself one of the rarest finds of all.


End file.
